


I'll Be The One, If You Want Me To...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jenny spends her time loving Shirley.AU.





	I'll Be The One, If You Want Me To...

It starts simply. Jenny wakes to an empty bed, watching the other woman pace backwards and forwards for a moment before rising, leading the other woman back to bed. She settles easily, gently pulling the other woman down with her, stroking the other woman’s cheek softly even as she moves to kiss her. 

She knows she has something special here and she can’t help but love the way the woman rises to her touch, the dressing gown she had pulled on falling open, allowing her room to touch, caress and kiss the woman. 

She is soft with her touch, light even, teasingly caressing first one breast, then the other, swallowing each soft noise of pleasure that the other woman makes. She moves on only when the woman’s nipples are erect, letting her hand slide south. 

Her touch grows a little more firm, but still tender, teasing the woman into a frenzy, catching the other woman’s lips in a fierce kiss even as she pushes her to release, swallowing the scream that breaks from her lips. 

She has never been so sure that what they have is what the other woman needs... and she loves it.


End file.
